


The Unexpected

by xocberry



Series: XOXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Chanyeol is called to be Baekhyun's designated driver on multiple occasions. One night, Chanyeol falls victim to his own desires.





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made this a smut, but i stopped myself.  
> if u want a smut version, i will gladly write it. (just changing the ending scene lololol)  
> let me know in the comments.

It was drives like this that made Park Chanyeol's heart race at speeds rivaling the readings on the speedometer before him. He could feel the rhythmic tapping of his passenger’s fingers against the hollowed car door interior, hear the ever-so-soft humming of a tune that doesn’t exist on the radio. 

 

It drove him crazy.

 

What self-control he had left kept him focused on the road peeling away beneath his tires. He was on the job, a designated driver, called to pick up this young man whose name he had previously learned to be Byun Baekhyun.

 

This was Chanyeol’s eighth time driving Baekhyun home from work. By total coincidence, Chanyeol had somehow been the assigned driver for Baekhyun each and every time the young man called the designated driver service. 

 

The first time they met, Baekhyun was intoxicated beyond belief after a company night out. After a few too many shots of burning liquor, his officemates decided it best to call for a driver to assist the near-unconscious man home. 

 

Stumbling into Chanyeol’s car, Baekhyun mumbled a few nonsensical words and shoved a few bills in the driver’s face. He took a lingering, drunken look at the driver’s features, leaned in, and whispered, “You’re pretty hot, you know?” before passing out in the passenger seat. 

 

Chanyeol sighed, subconsciously blushing. How many times had he dealt with drunks? He rolled his eyes while punching in the location indicated on the unconscious man’s ID, hoping to get him out of his car as soon as possible.

 

That first encounter was a mess. 

 

But after a few times being called miraculously by the same guy, Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun wasn’t a complete drunkard but just a lightweight who couldn’t say no to his bosses at work. 

 

Company outings were the worst when the lowest ranked employee in the office couldn’t hold their alcohol. Everyone above him would team up to make sure he lost all games and had to take shots. And he ended up getting wasted and requiring assistance just to get in the car. 

 

But this time, the guy wasn’t drunk. He just “didn’t want to walk home” or something. 

 

Whatever the reason, Chanyeol was glad. He did enjoy Baekhyun’s company, coherent or not. The young man was quite handsome and charming in his own way, which completely drew Chanyeol in. 

 

Call it a crush or admiration, he was infatuated with the brazen yet well-mannered guy he knew as Byun Baekhyun.

 

They drove in silence other than the soft music created by the passenger. Chanyeol had to stop himself from leaning in to hear better or ask the man to sing louder. Baekhyun’s voice was heavenly and resonated throughout the driver. 

 

As he followed his mental directions to the passenger’s house, he felt Baekhyun’s eyes fall upon him. He didn’t dare look back. He feared what he might do. 

 

Minutes later, the melody ceased to exist and the tapping fell short. The young man had fallen asleep moments before arriving at his place. 

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath to gain control and finally glanced over at the boy. His glance lingered, turning into a gaze, which transformed into a deep, longing stare.

 

Tracing over the passenger’s messy dark brown hair over thick black eyelashes that swept across his cheeks, the driver memorized the features before him with his eyes, wishing he could do so with his touch.

 

His eyes followed over the sharp bridge of the guy’s nose and noticed the contrast between the soft, round cheeks behind it. 

 

Continuing on his path, his gaze fell upon the distinct cupid’s bow that dove into the pouted, slightly parted, inviting lips. They were so soft-looking and pink, Chanyeol could’ve sworn the other had some sort of product on, be it lipstick or gloss or whatever. 

 

Instinctively, his fingers went out to touch the cushioned mouth before him.

 

Removing his hand, the driver leaned in, staring only at the sweet pair of lips drawing closer.

 

Only four centimeters away, Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open, locking with his. 

 

Flustered, Chanyeol thought to back away but froze, unable to move.

 

Then the unexpected happened.

 

The passenger, still holding the other’s gaze, tilted his chin up to meet the kiss that Chanyeol longed for.

 

Baekhyun quickly pecked Chanyeol on the lips and smiled. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for forever,” Baekhyun hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> okay maybe he wanted some sexy time, but i wanted to write fluff. so no sexy time. for now. heh. 
> 
> im lonely.
> 
> okay but srsly. i wrote a real hot and heavy kiss scene (and it can escalate to more) before i switched it out for that fluff. leave a comment if you want both versions. hehe.
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
